Friends Come In All Sizes
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Heaven has a bad day, Splix secretly sends her roses to cheer her up, but when she goes to find who sent her the roses, he panics. Will Heaven find out it was him? Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Splix, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Angel, and Heaven.**

* * *

 **Friends Come In All Sizes**

Heaven sighed, laying her head down on the desk and feeling tears come to her eyes. "Heaven? What happened, Little Star?" She heard a familiar voice say and looked up to see her older brother, Ultimate Way Big, looking at her in concern.

"I'm okay, Big Blue," she said, calling him by his nickname before letting out another sigh. "I just had a really bad day at work. The criminal almost got away and...he hit my frill with his weapon."

Ultimate Way Big quickly scooped her up, making her yelp in surprise as he carried her over to the bed and set her down on it, holding her head still as he examined her frill, finding a few bruises on it. He growled in anger. "Hope he got a beating from the others for that," he said.

"Ben nearly went ballistic when he saw I was hurt and punched the guy hard enough to knock a few teeth out," Heaven said.

Way Big came in. "So that's why Ben was so tense and Rachel was massaging his shoulders to help him calm down," he said. "He was quite upset over you being hurt, Heaven."

She smiled. "He's a good friend," she said as Ultimate Way Big rubbed Wildvine's healing salve onto her frill, which healed the bruises and helped her feel better.

Splix, who had just arrived back from his mission, heard about Heaven's bad day from Ben, who had been speaking with Rachel. "That crook nearly got away and he hurt Heaven really bad," he said. "I just turned and punched him as hard as I could. I even considered going Four Arms and pounding him for hurting her."

"It was probably a good thing you didn't," Rachel said gently. "But I'm sure Heaven appreciates that you protected her from that crook taking another cheap shot at her."

"Yeah, but I think it bruised her pride a bit," he said. "She was about to take the guy down when that happened."

Rachel nodded. "I know the feeling," she said. "Well, she's safe and home now, as are you, and as your sister, I insist you rest. Your wife called and said she's on her way home from her mission."

Ben smiled, feeling better as he knew he'd be able to hold his wife in his arms soon.

* * *

Splix got to thinking and decided to give Heaven a gift to cheer her up. But what kind of gifts would cheer up a girl? He did a quick search online and learned that flowers were often the best gift for a girl, so he put on his I.D. Mask and went into town to the flower shop, looking at the different-colored roses before selecting a bouquet of a dozen white roses mixed with baby's breath. "She'll love these," he said to himself as he paid for them and then headed back home, going down the slide to the To'Kustars' quarters and placing the flowers on the desk, using Frankenstrike's grow/shrink beam to make the flowers giant-sized, smiling before he quietly headed out, not wanting Heaven to know it was him who sent her the flowers.

The female To'Kustar saw the flowers about an hour later and she was stunned, seeing her name was on the card and she breathed in the aroma. "White roses?" She asked herself.

Way Big came in and smiled. "Well, looks like someone wanted to cheer you up," he said to Heaven.

"But who?" She asked. "It's not signed."

Rachel came down with one-year-old Angel in her arms, pausing when she saw the roses. "Wow, those are pretty," she said. "Who sent them?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Heaven said. "Although, what does a white rose mean? I know red means love, as does pink, but what about white?"

"Innocence and purity," Rachel replied. "Sounds like whoever sent them wanted to be a friend to you and cheer you up."

"Well, they did," she admitted. "But I'd like to know who."

Ultimate Way Big entered, having heard everything. "Well, maybe it was one of the others," he said.

"But then why didn't they sign the card?" Heaven asked.

"Maybe they're too shy or just want to remain anonymous," Way Big said.

Rachel looked thoughtful. "None of the guys in our family are shy that I know of," she said. "But...you might have a point, Way Big."

Heaven stood up, using the shrink technology to put herself at human size. "Well, I'm going to find out," she said. "Because I want to thank them personally."

With that, she headed upstairs, finding Four Arms and Rook in the training room. They paused when they saw her. "Hello, Heaven," Rook greeted. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," she said. "Especially after someone sent me some white roses to cheer me up."

"White roses, huh?" Four Arms smiled and whistled. "Sounds like you might have a secret admirer."

She blushed. "I don't know," she admitted. "But I would like to know who the mystery person is. Do you two know?"

They shook their heads. "Sorry," Rook said gently.

Heaven nodded and decided to try some of the other aliens, but the result was the same: none of them knew anything about the flowers, though they did say it must have been someone at the house or possibly from the Plumbers HQ because only those aliens and people in those places knew where Heaven lived. She agreed, but was still curious.

Splix, hearing Heaven was searching for the mysterious sender, stayed quiet. While he was glad she liked the flowers, he wanted to remain anonymous, mostly because he sent the flowers out of the goodness of his heart to cheer up an alien he considered a friend.

But he should have known a To'Kustar was well known for being persistent when it came to a mystery.

* * *

Heaven spoke with the other aliens, even asking Rachel if she knew anything, but the answer was the same: no one knew who sent the flowers, but they did agree that it had to be someone from Plumber HQ or from the house. "Maybe whoever sent them is shy," Rachel suggested.

"But none of the aliens here are shy that I know of," Heaven said.

"True, but maybe there's some that you haven't met yet that are shy," the owner of the Grant Mansion said mysteriously. She remembered when Toepick had first met his future mate and how shy he had been to show her his real face, but the girl he had fallen for had brought out the best in him and loved him for who he was. He was still a bit shy, to which his future mate loved because it meant he was a sensitive guy.

Heaven gave that some thought and then found Ditto coming out of the library. "Ah, hello, Ditto," she said pleasantly.

He smiled. "Hi, Heaven," he replied. "How's Angel?"

"Getting bigger everyday and she's now mastered climbing," the mother To'Kustar said with a smile. "Won't be long before she starts climbing trees and the obstacle courses in the playroom."

Ditto chuckled at that. "Splix and I actually talked to Rachel about putting in some foam obstacle courses for the little ones so if they want to climb, they won't get hurt," he said before his communicator beeped. "Hmm, looks like they need some of us at HQ."

Heaven's own communicator beeped. "Well, we best get going," she said with a smile.

"Wait up!" Splix called, coming up to them. "Can the transport take three at a time?"

"Sure can," Ditto said. "I think the max is five."

Rachel smiled as she saw them head for the transports. "Good luck, guys," she said. "Be safe."

"We will, Rachel," Heaven said as they hugged the human girl before teleporting to HQ, meeting up with some other Plumbers who were waiting to be briefed on the mission.

Thankfully, the mission was a short one and they were soon back at HQ, where Heaven had continued her quest to find the mysterious sender of the roses she had received. "They're quite beautiful," she told a fellow Plumber, who was a Cerebrocrustacean.

"Hmm, yes, they are quite exquisite," he remarked. "And white in color. If recollection of Earth roses serves me correctly, white represents innocence and purity. Whoever sent them to you surely thinks highly of you."

She blushed. "But I'm no closer to discovering who sent them," she said, looking a bit sad. "I just want to thank the sender for their thoughtfulness."

At the next table, Ditto looked at Splix. "You okay, cous?" He asked. "You look like you've got something on your mind."

"I'm fine, Ditto," he said. "Just thinking."

"About Heaven's secret admirer?" Ditto asked and then chuckled. "Why? It's probably just some very shy guy who is unsure how to approach her and tell her it was him."

Splix looked nervous. "Uh, yeah, probably," he said.

Ditto's eyes then widened. "Splix? Was it...?" He began to ask but then clapped his hands to his mouth, but it was too late. The other Plumbers heard the accidental slip.

"You sent flowers to a To'Kustar?" Asked a rookie Plumber. "Man, you really are desperate for a date then."

"She's five times his size," said another. "He'd need a stool just to be able to kiss her!"

Splix was beyond embarrassed and Ditto felt ashamed. "I'm sorry, cous," he said softly.

But his cousin didn't hear him as he was listening to the other Plumbers, who were teasing him about it. "What would she ever see in you?" Asked one.

"Man, talk about a crush," said another.

Splix finally had enough. "I was trying to help her feel better after the last mission she was on and she got hurt!" He yelled, catching most everyone's attention. Heaven had stepped out to a communications console a few rooms down to let her brothers and Rachel know she'd be home soon, so she didn't hear Splix's outburst.

"There's nothing wrong with sending a lady flowers to cheer her up! And you know what? From what I heard, she likes them, so yeah, I'm glad I was able to make her day better. Did any of you jerks try to cheer her up after she got hurt?!"

The whole room was silent and Splix stormed off, dialing in a place in the country outside of one of the major cities next to Staybrook, California, on the coordinates, vanishing into thin air.

Heaven returned a few moments later, looking around to see everyone was looking stunned. "Did I miss something?" She asked.

Ditto went up to her and gestured to the hallway. Nodding, she followed him and he looked a bit embarrassed, but took a deep breath. "Heaven, Splix was the one that sent you those roses," he said.

She blinked in surprise. "Your cousin?" She asked, remembering when she had met the Splixson.

Ditto nodded. "I...accidentally let it slip out and the others began teasing him about giving you flowers and he blew up at them, saying there wasn't anything wrong with giving a lady flowers to cheer her up," he said.

"Of course there isn't," she said and then smiled. "Well, can you tell me where I can find him so I can thank him personally?"

The Splixson looked worried. "He stormed off, but I've got his coordinates on my badge," he said, showing Heaven the coordinates.

She nodded and looked determined. "I'm going to find him," she said and then turned to the cafeteria. "And anyone who teases Splix again about sending me flowers is going to be in traction when I'm through with them!"

Everyone hunkered down a little at that, knowing it was dangerous to anger a To'Kustar. Smiling at that, Heaven entered the coordinates into the computer transport. "Don't worry, Ditto. I'll find him," she promised.

"Thanks, Heaven," he said with a smile. "Good luck."

* * *

It wasn't long before she was beamed right to the spot where Splix was and she smiled, spying him nearby, gathering wood to make a campfire. "Splix?" She called out sweetly.

He jumped and dropped the wood in his arms, whirling around to see her behind him and coming up to him. "H-Heaven!" He exclaimed, gulping in fear.

"Splix? What's the matter?" She asked. "I didn't mean to scare you."

He was shaking. "You...You didn't," he stammered out, but it didn't sound reassuring.

Heaven put her hands on her hips, glad she hadn't grown to her full size. "Splix, come here," she said, moving forward again.

But the Splixson took off, yelping as he saw the To'Kustar give chase. "Heaven! Please!" He pleaded.

"Come here, Splix!" She called out with an amused laugh. "I'm going to catch you, you little sweet alien!"

Splix ran faster, his heart pounding in fear before he split into several duplicates and hid, hoping that would deter her.

Heaven giggled when she saw a few of the duplicates running. "Oh, trying the old split up trick, hmm?" She asked before holding up a vial of light blue liquid and quickly pounced on one of the duplicates, gently pouring the liquid onto his arm.

Splix gasped as he felt that and suddenly, his clones merged back into him and he couldn't make more clones. "Oh, no," he whimpered, realizing Heaven used a power-dampening formula on him and he continued running, but the female To'Kustar now grew to giant size and giggled. "I'm going to get you, you shy alien, you," she cooed. "And when I do, you won't escape me."

He continued running, but all of a sudden, he didn't hear Heaven's footsteps behind him and turned, glancing around, but not seeing her. Suddenly, something tackled him from behind. "Gotcha!" A voice exclaimed and he yelped, turning to see it was Heaven behind him and she was giggling, having used the shrink/grow technology to get ahead of him and then pounce on him after going back to human height. "You certainly don't make it easy to catch you, do you?" She asked.

He struggled. "Heaven! Let go!" He pleaded.

She giggled again. "Nope!" She said. "This shy little alien isn't going to escape me!"

With that, she began tickling his stomach and he burst into laughter, squirming, but unable to get away. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Heaven said teasingly, blowing a raspberry into his neck.

Splix squealed and laughed harder before Heaven turned him to lie on his stomach and she gently held him down. "Now, how about those ticklish shoulder blades of yours?" She asked.

"EEK!" Splix squeaked, but burst into laughter moments later when fingers wiggled into his shoulder blades mercilessly, making him squirm even harder as he laughed and Heaven tickled his tickle spots good, even tickling his feet to make him squeal again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, unable to speak as another raspberry was blown into his side, making him jump and arch his back, which only resulted in Heaven reaching a hand around and tickling his stomach.

After a bit, she let him have a breather, but then brought out a feather, wrapping her arm around his ankles and running the feather over his feet. Splix laughed helplessly as she did that.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY FEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEET!" He pleaded.

Heaven giggled. "Then how about your shoulder blades?" She asked, grabbing him and holding him up so that his back was to her and she blew a big raspberry right onto his shoulder blades.

It was a wonder Splix hadn't gotten hoarse yet from all his laughing, but he was starting to lose strength, something the To'Kustar noticed and she smiled, holding him gently as he caught his breath, feeling a hand gently rub his back. He looked at Heaven, who smiled at him. "So you sent me the beautiful roses, hmm?" She asked.

He glanced down shyly. "Yeah," he said.

She giggled. "Well, then, I owe you a kiss," she said.

He gulped. "Um, you don't have to do that," he protested.

Giggling, she shrunk herself down to his size and gently tackled him, making him yelp in surprise and his eyes widened as he saw she was now his height, which was boggling his mind, but what happened next almost made his brain fritz.

Heaven kissed him right on the mouth and it wasn't a quick kiss at that. It was a kiss that a lover would give to their lover. Unsure at first, Splix slowly began kissing her back and felt her smile into the kiss before feeling her tongue trace his mouth. Opening his mouth, he felt her start to French kiss him and he gently flipped them over so that he was hovering over her, making her moan into the French kiss before they parted and he gently kissed her neck and shoulders, blushing when he heard her give a pleased groan. "Is...Is this okay, Heaven?" He asked.

She smiled before rolling over and laying on his chest. "It's perfect," she said before looking sad. "But...um, can we take it slow and be friends and let it go from there?"

Splix smiled. "That sounds good to me," he said before looking a little worried. "Do you think your brothers will be okay with me dating you?"

She smiled. "I think they will be," she said. "Just...if we do move forward, will you...be a father for my baby?"

He smiled. "Of course," he said. "When that time comes, if it does, I'd be honored to be Angel's father and your husband."

Heaven smiled at him and kissed him again.

When they arrived back at the Mansion later on, the two male To'Kustars were rather stunned to hear their little sister was dating a Splixson, but to Heaven's relief, they accepted that, with a brotherly warning to Splix, who took it seriously. Angel seemed to know what was going on and hugged Splix, falling asleep in his arms.

Rachel smiled at the scene. "Friends do come in all sizes," she said softly.

* * *

 **Well, this one totally took off on me. What do you think about Heaven and Splix, guestsurprise? :) What about you guys? Should we ship Heaven and Splix? :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
